Most conventional firearms typically are adapted for specific tasks and generally are limited to use with specific calibers and/or types of ammunition. However, demand is increasing for firearms that can be modified to fire different types of ammunition, and/or can be reconfigured for different environments and uses. For example, in military applications today, the environments in which soldiers are forced to fight are changing such that they can be in open desert and then move into close quarters battle in a more urban area within the matter of a few hours. At the same time, their weapons needs can further change, i.e., they might be faced with need for a longer range, sniping weapon or alternatively with needs for a more standard infantry rifle depending on the environment or situation. Carrying multiple different firearms is, however, impractical as adding undue weight and bulk to soldiers' packs and gear. Also, for more specialized uses, such as for sniping and other tactical situations, the weapon must be configurable as needed to fit the shooter's particular needs and/or use in a particular combat situation.
In addition, in operation of generally all types of firearms, the force of the expanding gas propelling a bullet/shot down the barrel upon firing also will force the firearm rearwardly in a recoil action. Accordingly, most rifles, shotguns, and similar types of firearms subject to a substantial recoil typically will include a buttstock for engaging the shooter's shoulder when firing the firearm to help support the firearm during a recoil action. It is becoming increasingly desirable that the buttstocks of such firearms accommodate different morphologies, comfort preferences, and other variables of different users, as well as supporting various equipment that may be used in conjunction with the firearm. It is also desirable, however, to minimize the overall weight of a firearm in military and civilian sporting applications. In addition, changes to features of the buttstock may be required in the field. For example, a user may want to adjust features of the buttstock to accommodate changes to the optics, caliber of ammunition, and/or barrel length of the firearm. It is desirable that such changes be able to be made in the field without requiring that a user carry additional tools, and that the changes can be made quickly and easily without compromising the performance of the buttstock during recoil.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a buttstock apparatus for firearms that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.